Once Upon A Romance
by Sweet Dark Angel 009
Summary: PG13 just to be safe! UPDATE! Ch. 3 up! Two stories: The past and the present. Two teenagers desperate for love. One love story proving that not even time can change true love…009003 RR!
1. Chapter One

Cyborg 009:  
  
Once Upon A Romance  
  
By: Sweet Dark Angel 009  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Cyborg 009 in any way. My fanfiction, once again, is based on a book from Caroline B. Cooney ( My favorite female author) called Both Sides of Time, a work of art. The plot is similar but like my other fanfiction, I changed a lot of it.  
  
AN:  
  
Yet another story written by me based on one of Caroline B. Cooney's books. I hope you enjoy this romance. Do review when you have the time.  
  
Enjoy,  
SDA 009  
  
Chapter One  
The Calling  
  
100 years ago...  
  
It was a sunny bright morning in the rich French community where a tall marble mansion stood that a sweet, pretty girl with golden like hair and ocean blue eyes walked back and forth in the garden with many roses, flowers, and trees. She mumbled things to herself and jumped when a maid named Claire touched her shoulder.  
  
" Claire," She said, in relief. " You frightened me."  
  
" So sorry Miss Arnoul," Claire apologized. " You were worrying me. You haven't eaten breakfast and you've just been walking around the garden talking to yourself. Is there something wrong?"  
  
" Sadly, yes. My Father is talking to Clause about our marriage," She said.  
  
" Oh fancy that!" Claire chirped, happily. " Clause is an excellent handsome man! He's any girls dream! He's a good man, Françoise!"  
  
" I know but I'm only fifteen! I don't want to think of things like marriage at such an age!" Françoise complained.  
  
" Oh but Miss Arnoul you won't be married to him just yet. In couple of years, yes, but don't worry," Claire said, happily.  
  
" But you must agree that we're too young!" Françoise said.  
  
" Why yes, you two are so young! Especially you Miss! You're fifteen! He's seventeen but in no time he'll be eighteen! He may want to get married right after that," Claire said.  
  
Françoise almost burst into tears at the thought. She didn't love him. If there was one thing she wanted in marriage, that was love. But she most certainly won't be having love in this marriage that's only for money, publicity, and pride. There certainly was no love in this time.  
  
" Claire, may I speak to Françoise?" A deep voice asked. Françoise almost trembled at the thought of being alone with Clause.  
  
" Of course Sir," Claire replied and bowed slightly before she hurried inside the mansion.  
  
" You look stunning today, Françoise," He complimented.  
  
In this century, woman still wore expensive gowns made of fine silk or any other beautiful material. Corsets were in fashion and it was highly feminine to faint once in a while. As much as she hated corsets, she was acquired to wear them. The dress she wore today was a light beige and white dress that was rather tight and puffy on her and made of fine silk and other fine soft materials. She wore white silk gloves and a fancy hat. Fine golden curls tumbled below her hat and made her look as beautiful as a bride.  
  
" Why thank you," Françoise said, quietly.  
  
He smiled. He wore a fine suit, the kind that made him look older then he really was. He had fine black hair and ice blue eyes. He was a tall seventeen year old boy with pale skin and a deep voice. He had the habit to act older then he was and what people didn't know, was that the only reason he acted older was to cover his lack of maturity.  
  
Françoise dreamed of romance. A handsome boy that loved her for who she was not for her youth, beauty, and especially, money. Though it was pretty obvious that she would NEVER find a boy like that. She may never meet her prince charming. That brought tears to her eyes.  
  
Clause put a hand in back of her neck and the other hand went through her hair. The sweetness in his eyes turned into anger and hatred. He yanked her hair down so hard that she felt like her hair would come off. His other hand tightened its grip in back of her neck. She whimpered in pain. This was the Clause that her Father didn't know. This was the Clause that no one but her knew.  
  
" Don't think I didn't hear you talking with Claire, Françoise. I heard you alright. I know you don't want to get married with me but guess what? You will get married with me, if you like it or not. And when we are married, you'll do as I please. And your money will come to me. I will manage your money. Do I make myself clear?" He said, firmly.  
  
" What's going on here?" A kind voice asked. She sighed in relief to find that her brother, Jean Paul, had come to her rescue.  
  
He was staring at them bewildered. Jean Paul was practically a male version of herself. He shared the same physical appearance ( Golden like hair, pale skin, etc.) except that he was tall and she was petite. Like Clause, he wore a suit.  
  
" Nothing at all, my friend. We were just discussing a couple of things. Well, I must go now. There a couple of things a have to tend to," Clause said, simply. " Goodbye, my Françoise. Good day, Jean Paul."  
  
He bowed his head slightly and walked over to his carriage, briskly. Françoise sighed and massaged her neck.  
  
" I heard everything," Jean Paul said. He stretched out his arms and he hugged his little sister tightly.  
  
" I don't want to get married, Jean Paul," She said, almost in tears.  
  
" I know but Father wants you to marry Clause," He said. " I had my own suspensions about Clause myself. I'm glad I found out the reason he truly wants to marry you yet not even this evidence will change Father's mind."  
  
" Oh dear," She said softly.  
  
" Miss Arnoul! Miss Arnoul?" Claire called. " Why there you are my dear. Your father wants to see you."  
  
" Of course," Françoise said. Claire bowed slightly and left. " I'll see you."  
  
" Of course, Françoise," He said and nodded.  
  
Françoise bowed her head slightly and walked inside the mansion. She sighed as she walked pass many corridors. She was almost at her Father's office when she felt something hit her head. It hurt so much that she almost fainted.  
  
" My Françoise, are you okay?" She heard her Father's deep voice ask. He helped her to her feet.  
  
" Yes Father," Françoise said, weakly.  
  
She looked around her to see what had hit her when she noticed that nothing had hit her in the first place.  
  
" What happened?" He asked.  
  
" I'm- I'm not sure," Françoise said, bewildered.  
  
" Maybe your corset's too tight, dear," Her Father suggested. He held her hand as he led her inside his office and he helped her sit down, as if she was a delicate China doll.  
  
" Perhaps," She said and shrugged.  
  
" Françoise," He said as he sat down. " I want you to understand that if I want you to get married with Clause, it's because I love you and I want you to be happy, okay?"  
  
" Of course," Françoise said, hiding her sadness.  
  
Her father smiled and the telephone rang. " Darling, I must pick up this call."  
  
" Of course, Father," Françoise said and bowed slightly before she walked out her Father's office.  
  
My happiness does not depend on someone like Clause, she thought stiffly as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Without warning, she felt the strange pain in her head again. She saw strange lights and heard odd sounds as she fell on the floor.  
  
What Françoise didn't know was that this was not a normal fall. She not only fell but she fell through time.  
  
***  
  
100 Years Later...  
  
Today had been a horrible day for Joe Shimamura. The kind handsome young man with chestnut hair that covered one of his crimson eyes and tan skin had had the worse day of his life. Not only did his girlfriend, Janet, break up with him but he also was in danger of being kicked out of the soccer team if he didn't raise his Math grade. France had been harder then he thought. Joe and his family had moved here two months ago because his Father got an excellent job offer. Joe had to leave most of his friends in Tokyo and he hated it.  
  
The consequences of being rich, Joe thought, bitterly.  
  
" Cheer up, Joe," Jet said, punching his shoulder slightly.  
  
It was a bright afternoon after school and they walked home together. Joe hardly paid attention to Jet's conversation and Jet knew why.  
  
" Janet's just a dumb girl," Jet said, and shrugged.  
  
" A pretty dumb girl," Joe said, unhappily.  
  
" She's not too pretty," Jet said.  
  
Jet was right. Janet was cute but not too pretty. She was wild and loved to go to parties. She loved joking around and she was very proud to have a boyfriend like Joe. Or at least she had been. Joe was the most popular boy at school and he was very attractive to all the girls. That's why Janet was criticized a lot for dumping Joe for another sixteen year old boy named Lain.  
  
The cute girl with hazel hair and red eyes had just smiled and said sheepishly, " It just didn't work out between us." And she just walked over to Lain.  
  
Right after that, his coach had called him to his office during lunch and said, " I noticed that your grades are low for Math, champ. Either raise them up or your out of here. That'll be a shame. You're one of our best players. And you're the team's leader. It'll be a shame if your grade doesn't get better. "  
  
Joe had nodded and promised he would improve. He loved soccer and he would hate to give it all up just for a dumb grade in Math. Joe sighed.  
  
" I guess," Joe said. " But I loved her."  
  
" You can't serious!" Jet said.  
  
They walked inside of Ginny's Ice Cream Parlor and took a seat in one of cute round tables.  
  
" Two smoothies," Jet told the waiter. " I never imagined anyone to love Janet. She's just a girl, I mean."  
  
Joe grunted and shrugged. Soon the waiter came with their smoothies. Jet sipped his smoothie until he thought of a magnificent idea.  
  
" Joe! Why don't we explore that one haunted mansion?" Jet asked. " Haunted? You don't honestly think it's really haunted," Joe said, rolling his eyes.  
  
" C'mon, haven't you heard the stories?" Jet said.  
  
" It's just a bunch of rubbish. It's just an old mansion," Joe said. " Nothing special or out of the ordinary."  
  
" Well, let us at least check it out," Jet begged.  
  
" Oh fine," Joe said, rolling his eyes.  
  
" Yes," Jet said. " I always wanted to see what was inside. Maybe we'll find a ghost."  
  
" C'mon," Joe said, rolling his eyes. Joe grabbed his wallet and paid the waiter.  
  
" Let's go then," Jet said, excitedly. They drank the rest of their smoothies before they walked out.  
  
Joe rolled his eyes at Jet's enthusiasm. It's just a dumb mansion, Joe thought. Nothing special.  
  
Of course he was wrong...  
  
***  
  
Back 100 years ago...  
  
" Have you found her?" Mr. Arnoul asked.  
  
" No," Claire panted, out of breath. She had been running all around the mansion looking for young Miss Arnoul.  
  
" Are you sure? Have you looked in the gardens?" He asked, frantically.  
  
" Yes Sir. I've looked everywhere," She said.  
  
Jean Paul ran towards them. He was sweating from running all around town looking for his dear sister. He asked everyone with no luck.  
  
" Did you-" His Father started.  
  
" No Father. I even went inside the Ice Cream Parlor," Jean Paul said.  
  
" What is all the commotion?" A deep voice asked.  
  
Clause came in the living room and joined them all. His ice blue eyes stared at them, bewildered.  
  
" You!" Jean Paul said, grabbing Clause by his collar. Clause raised an eyebrow. " What have you done to Françoise?"  
  
" Now don't be silly, Jean Paul. Clause is incapable of doing anything to Françoise," Mr. Arnoul said. Jean Paul let go of Clause's collar and stared at his Father in disbelief.  
  
" Of course he is! He-"  
  
" I don't know what you're talking about Jean Paul. What has happened to my fiancée?" Clause asked.  
  
" She's missing, Clause," Mr. Arnoul. " My daughter is missing."  
  
" Impossible," Clause said, wide eyed.  
  
" We can't find her, Sir. We have looked everywhere," Claire said. The young eighteen year old girl with short black hair and bright green eyes stared at Clause, afraid. She played with the end of the white apron she wore over her short black dress, sheepishly. She was afraid of Clause's eyes.  
  
" You speak when you are spoken to," Clause said, firmly.  
  
" Now, Clause, that is no way to speak to a lady," Jean Paul said. " You respect Claire."  
  
Clause laughed, incredulously. Claire a lady? He thought. She only wishes. He rolled his eyes.  
  
" Now," Clause said. " We must phone the police immediately and set up a search for my fiancée at once."  
  
" I agree," Mr. Arnoul said and Jean Paul nodded.  
  
" Well," Clause said. " Let us phone the police."  
  
Clause was afraid. He was afraid for Françoise's safety. Not because he loved her of course. That idea was preposterous. It was because if she was to be killed or any harm done to her, he wouldn't be able to get married with her and have her money. He just wanted her money, that was all. That was why he must find her safe and sound or else..  
  
***  
  
100 Years Later..  
  
" This is silly Jet! We're trespassing!" Joe said, as they jumped over the gate.  
  
" No we're not," Jet said, grinning.  
  
Joe gulped as they got closer to the mansion. There was a lot of land around the mansion and there were dead, black plants everywhere. All of the trees were almost dead and moss covered most of them. There was no grass and the land was dry and black. The mansion was dirty and it had graffiti all over it. The fine windows were all broken and vandalized. The oak door was dirty.  
  
It was also locked. The fine marble that was used to make the mansion was brown in some places and black in other places. It was sad to see such an amazing mansion destroyed by time and humans.  
  
" Damn, it's locked," Jet said, annoyed.  
  
" I guess we should be heading home then," Joe said, happily. Joe was about to turn back when Jet grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
" Oh no you don't! We'll get in through the window," Jet said.  
  
" Don't you think it's vandalized enough?" Joe said, as Jet grabbed a large rock.  
  
" Nah," Jet said and threw the rock at one of the windows. It instantly shattered to pieces and Jet smiled in triumph. " Let's go."  
  
Jet crawled up the window and Joe, wincing, crawled up after him. Jet let a low wolf whistle escape his lips and a loud echo was heard after.  
  
" Whoa, look at all of this," Jet said, amazed.  
  
" Wow," Joe said.  
  
Though old and dusty, there was a lot of furniture, chandeliers, candles, portraits, rugs, and so much more. It was amazing. Joe started to imagine how this wonderful mansion looked like 100 years ago. How beautiful and luxurious it must have been. How fortunate the family was to live here! He wondered who they were.  
  
They walked pass many corridors, admiring every bit of it. They caressed the portraits and walls, their hands getting all dusty. They were startled when they almost tripped over something quite large.  
  
" What the-" Jet started but when he noticed what they almost tripped over, he turned pale.  
  
" Oh my God," Joe said, under his breath.  
  
What they found was a young fifteen year old girl with fine golden like hair and pale skin. Her cheeks were slightly pink and she wore fancy old fashioned clothing. Joe examined the girl. She was so beautiful! Such a beauty.  
  
Who was this girl dressed so beautifully? He thought.  
  
Who was this angelic girl?  
  
Who was this sleeping beauty?  
  
" Can it be-" Jet started. " No, it can't."  
  
" What?" Joe asked.  
  
Joe kneeled next to the girl so he could examine her a little bit more. Jet bit his lip and he took a deep breath.  
  
" Joe, remember when we studied old France?" Jet asked.  
  
" Of course," Joe replied.  
  
" Well, remember we studied a certain family that was supposed to be the owners of this mansion?" He asked.  
  
" Yes, the Arnoul-" Joe said. " You don't think-"  
  
" It's possible," Jet said.  
  
" Not it's not," Joe said.  
  
" Then who can this girl be, I wonder," Jet said, rolling his eyes. Joe caressed her cheek, to make sure she was real.  
  
" Can this girl be Françoise Arnoul?" Joe said, more to himself then to Jet.  
  
At the sound of her name, the girl's eyes fluttered open. The boys froze.  
  
" I am Françoise Arnoul," The girl said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
" NOT EVEN TIME CAN CHANGE TRUE LOVE."  
  
*************************************************  
  
AN:  
  
You don't think that was a cliffhanger right? It can't be neither. What you guys think of this first chapter? This story is my next big project now that both A Painful Past Fanfiction One: The Sea and Summer Passions will end shortly. I think I'll write three more chapters for A Painful Past and four or three for Summer Passions. Like A Painful Past, this story will also be short but I'll try to make up new ideas to write about. Please review when you have the time and I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Once Upon a Romance.  
  
--SDA 009  
  
*************************************************  
  
" NOT EVEN TIME CAN CHANGE TRUE LOVE."  
  
REVIEW!  
  
************************************************* 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
Unreal  
  
AN:  
  
Wolfwood11: You never cease to flatter me! You're too sweet! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
  
Lil Rose Angel: Wow, your grammar keeps on getting better then mine! LOL! Thank you so much for your compliments that mean a lot coming from an excellent writer like yourself! Clause if VERY evil. But using Françoise is not the worse he could do. You'll find out what I mean after you read this chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to write a sequel for this!  
  
BabyG of Westlife: Well, I FINALLY updated! Oh yeah, corsets are very annoying and I really don't understand why girls used to wear them. Well, actually they still do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Rachridgeback(): You're not the first person to tell me that the last chapter was interesting. I'm glad to know that you are enjoying this story so far and I hope that you also like this chapter! Though I'm sorry if I made it confusing, Zero.  
  
Jenny644443855: I'm glad to know that you're enjoying this story so far!  
  
CheetorX: Thank you for your compliments and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Dishrag1313: LOL! Your reviews was funny! Thank you for your compliments and I hope I please you with this chapter!  
  
Serene Faerie: Aww, thanks so much for your support and I hope you like this chapter, Sakura!  
  
Thank you all for your sweet reviews. It means a lot to me that you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Review when you have the time and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Cyborg 009 in ANY way and you all know that this story is based on Caroline B. Cooney's book, Both Side of Time.  
  
*******************************  
  
" I am Françoise Arnoul," The girl said. Jet and Joe turned pale and looked at each other, startled.  
  
" That can't be possible!" Joe said, eyes wide.  
  
" And why not?" The girl said, sitting up and looking at her surroundings. " Where am I?"  
  
" You're in the mansion," Jet said.  
  
Mansion? What mansion? Françoise thought. How could this disgusting, dirty place be called a mansion? She stood up with difficulty and almost tripped over her long dress if it wasn't for the odd colored skinned boy with strange unruly chestnut hair. His hair was the color of the mahogany that was used to make many of the doors of her own mansion.  
  
MY MANSION! Françoise thought in horror.  
  
She stared at her surroundings once again, frantically. This can't be my mansion! It can't be the same mansion that I grew up in with Jean Paul! It can't be the same mansion!  
  
Oh but it was. A large dusty portrait of her Father hung on the vandalized walls and told her that this was the poor mansion she had lived in. Her mansion. Her home.  
  
" Please, please do not jest," Françoise begged. She held the strange boy's hands tighter, the same hands he held so she wouldn't fall. The boy stared at her, as if she had gone mad. But his crimson eyes stared at her with no lies and showed pure love and compassion.  
  
Never had she met a boy who stared at her with such adoration. He stared at her like no boy had ever. He stared at her with the love she always yearned for. The love that a man like Clause would never give her.  
  
" I- I'm not," The boy said.  
  
" Oh no, no," She groaned, in despair. " What happened to it?"  
  
" Well, it's been vandalized by crazy teens," The boy with red hair said, shrugging. "Gangsters and stuff. You know."  
  
" No I do not know. How can this all happen in one day?" She asked.  
  
Just this morning she had walked these corridors. Just this morning she had talked to Claire. Just this morning her brother had found out the truth about Clause and his terrible intentions to marry her. How could this happen to her mansion? No one was here. The mansion was completely abandoned.  
  
" What do you mean a day? This Mansion is over 100 years old," Jet said.  
  
" Well, you young men really love to jest," Françoise said angrily, drawing her hands away from the odd boy with dark skin. " This mansion is only twenty years old!"  
  
It was true. It was only twenty years old in the time she had lived. Usually, a mansion should be older especially if it belonged to one family for centuries. But before Jean Paul was born, a maid had knocked down some candles and the mansion was destroyed. When her Father got married to her Mother, he ordered for a new one to be built in the same place where the old one had once been and so forth. The new mansion was as old as her brother.  
  
" Please," Jet said, rolling his eyes.  
  
" Françoise, what year is it?" Joe asked.  
  
He wanted to know what year she thought she was in. If she really was the girl she claimed to be, then she would say-  
  
" 1903," Françoise said, bewildered.  
  
" What do you mean 1903?" Jet said. " You're confused. The year is 2003."  
  
2003? She thought, eyes wide. How could this be? No! It can't be possible! They're joking! It was a cruel jest! Without warning, she started to cry.  
  
" It is not possible!" She cried. " How could this have happened?"  
  
She covered her face with her hands. She didn't want mere strangers to see her crying. Women shouldn't cry. A girl of her class was not allowed to show her weaknesses to others. A girl like her was never supposed to cry.  
  
But what exactly would you do if you went to the future without warning and knew that all of those people you love were now dead and gone? And what would you do if you didn't know how to go back?  
  
***  
  
A search was ordered. Town people looked for the pretty girl all over the place. She was no where to be found. People called her name. But what people didn't know is that where she went, she could not hear their calls.  
  
Where she went, she couldn't see the tears in her brother's eyes. Where she went, she couldn't see the despair (surprisingly) Clause and her Father were in. Where she went she would not only find friends but a true love..  
  
***  
  
" To your house? Why?" She asked.  
  
Françoise had a head ache. She really couldn't take all this pressure. She couldn't believe her situation. Was it possible to go 100 years in the future?  
  
" Unless you want to stay here," The boy named Joe said.  
  
" No, I don't Mr. Shimamura. I cannot stay here any longer. It's troubling to see my mansion in this state," Françoise said.  
  
Joe smiled. Oh what smile that was! So bright, heart warming, and adorable. Her heart warmed. Her cheeks burned. How dare she think of such things? A girl in her time was not supposed to think of boys in this matter especially if they had a fiancé.  
  
This doesn't count, Françoise thought. I'm going to get married against my will.  
  
Joe stared at her, lovingly. He couldn't help but love this beautiful girl. Janet was just like any other annoying girl at school that had to use make up to be pretty. Françoise did not need make up to be pretty. Her beauty was natural. He loved how perfect her grammar was and how she was so polite. You can't find girls like Françoise anymore.  
  
" There's one problem Joe," Jet said.  
  
" What?" Joe said.  
  
" Well, how are we going to get her to your house without anyone noticing her? She might cause some attention, you know," Jet said.  
  
" How will-" Françoise started but Jet shook his head.  
  
" You're dressed strangely," Jet said, and shrugged.  
  
Why I never! Françoise thought. And all this time I thought they were dressed strangely! They wore a sort of uniform that really didn't look anything like one would look in her time. She rolled her ocean blue eyes.  
  
" Oh," She said.  
  
" Girls don't dress like that anymore, Françoise," Joe explained.  
  
" How do girls dress?" She asked.  
  
" Skirts, shorts, and jeans," Joe said.  
  
" Skirts?" Françoise said. " Shorts?"  
  
" Well, their skirts aren't as long as you would wear them. They're up to here," Joe said.  
  
" Oh my," Françoise said, blushing. " And they wear no stockings?"  
  
" Only at school. We have to wear uniforms," Jet said.  
  
" Oh dear," Françoise said, turning red. She took off her hat, her hair bouncing out the hat and pins that had held her hair in a tight twist. It was a relief to have her hair loose. Girls were always supposed to have their hair up. Their hair was only supposed to be loose when they went to sleep. " I presume that girls do not wear hats or corsets?"  
  
" Nope," The boys said.  
  
" I see," She sighed. She dropped her annoying hat on the floor.  
  
" Let's get going before the streets get crowded," Joe said, taking her elbow, gently.  
  
Françoise smiled and nodded. His hand was so soft. He made her feel so safe. Unlike Clause. When she was with Clause, she felt like something horrible would happen. She felt fear when she was with Clause. And although Joe was more like a stranger, she still felt very safe and comfortable too.  
  
" Your dress is going to get ripped," Jet warned as they walked to the window they had come in from.  
  
" But you won't get hurt," Joe said. " It looks to me that your dress has many layers."  
  
" It does," Françoise smiled.  
  
Jet crawled out first followed by Joe. When it was her turn to jump down, Joe caught her by her tiny waist.  
  
How tiny, Joe thought.  
  
It was magnificent what a corset could do to a girl. Everyone says it's impossible to look like a Barbie® doll, but Françoise was an example of one. She was a Barbie® doll. A perfect face, golden like hair, white skin that was never exposed to the sun, a slender neck, a tiny waist, narrow hips, and long legs. She was perfection.  
  
Jet walked over to the gate they had to jump over. He grinned and kicked a certain place and it opened as if it was a door.  
  
" Jet, please tell me why we didn't do this when we came in?" Joe asked annoyed.  
  
" I thought it would be more exciting," Jet said, grinning. Françoise giggled.  
  
" Is anyone around here?" Joe asked.  
  
" Nope the coast is clear," Jet said.  
  
" Let's go then," Joe said, taking Françoise's hand.  
  
***  
  
" Where is she?" Clause said, shaking in rage.  
  
" Calm yourself, Clause," Mr. Arnoul said, firmly. " You must not be angry at my daughter. She must have a reasonable explanation."  
  
Clause rolled his eyes. And what might that be? Oh but things wont stay like this. She will not get off the hook so easily. She will have to answer many questions. She'll have to tell him everything because he was her fiancé and he had all right to know. But most importantly.. Who is she with?  
  
If I find out that you are with another man other then your Father or Brother, I will kill you with my very own hands, Françoise Arnoul.  
  
Don't you think that because you are rich, beautiful, and classy you can play with me. Don't you think you could act all prissy with me. Don't you forget what I am capable of doing, my dear, don't you forget..  
  
***  
  
" Phew, I can't believe it! We didn't get caught!" Jet grinned.  
  
Françoise used her hand as a fan, blowing air towards her sweaty face. She never thought that Paris could change so much! There were many buildings and homes and all those old mansions she grew up by were destroyed and replaced by some other shop or building. How much a city could change in 100 years!  
  
It was amazing but yet sad to see the beautiful Paris she had grew up in changed into a different city. It was more sophisticated and the architecture of the buildings were not as fancy as they had been in her times. She was surprised to see that in a city of such sophistication there were still trees and plants. But not as much as there had been in her time.  
  
She almost cried when she saw her mansion vandalized by colorful man made letters and symbols ( graffiti is what Joe had called it). All the gardens that used to surround it and the trees that grew such wonderful fruits were all dead and changed by time. The windows made of fine glass had been broken and she had had a fit when she saw that the boys had broken one of the very few unbroken windows to get in and out.  
  
Though there was a large KEEP OUT! DANGER sign on the old gate the surrounded the mansion, teens ( like Joe and Jet) would still jump over the gates and vandalize her poor mansion. It angered her that the police did nothing to preserve her mansion. She had asked Joe about it and he shrugged and said that people would only preserve mansions that belonged to important people. Either that or the mansion was too dangerous to live in or it was completely damaged and no one could repair it.  
  
She didn't understand the part about important people. Her family was very important in her time! Her Father was very respected too! What had happened? Did her Father lose respect? Did something happen? It pained her not to know what caused this all. Why had this all happen to her?  
  
Why? How was she supposed to get back to her time? Her eyes widened, frightened. What if..What if she never found a way to go back? What if she stayed here forever? She would never see her Father. She would never see her dear brother, Jean Paul again. And what about Claire? The only thing she thought that was pretty good was that she was VERY far from Clause. But that didn't matter. She lost her family and might never see them again..  
  
" Françoise? Are you okay? You look pale and frightened," Joe said, putting an arm around her waist and his other hand on her back. " Are you okay? Don't be scared."  
  
I wish that everything was okay, Joe, Françoise thought through teary eyes.  
  
***  
  
Claire sighed deeply. Where could young Miss Arnoul be? She was worried sick over her poor friend. She sighed as she wiped Mr. Arnoul's large portrait of himself clean. She wiped the dust and spider webs off the portrait until she felt that someone yanked her elbow, hard.  
  
" Where is she Claire?" Clause demanded.  
  
" I do not know, Sir," She said, eyes wide.  
  
" I seek no lies ( I stole that phrase from Pirates of the Caribbean), Claire," He said, firmly.  
  
His finger nails pierced through her delicate white skin and she whimpered in pain. Who would have known that this handsome, respected boy could be a dirty, no good man? Her eyes widened.  
  
Miss Arnoul would marry this boy! Claire could not imagine Miss Arnoul's delicate, graceful soul with this horrid man. As if it wasn't enough losing her Mother years ago. And now this? She wondered if Mr. Arnoul knew about this. Would he really let his beautiful daughter marry him?  
  
I must tell Mr. Arnoul! I will not stand it if Françoise marries Clause! Poor Miss Arnoul would suffer to her grave! Why did Clause want to marry Françoise so badly? Then a thought hit her. Claire didn't understand how she could have been so blind! How did she not notice that Clause just wanted Françoise's money? It was obvious! I must tell Mr. Arnoul at once!  
  
But, I am but a mere maid and it is not my place to do so, she thought bitterly with teary eyes. It was not fair that she could do nothing to save Miss Arnoul from an unhappy life.  
  
" Let go of me now, Sir Clause! Please let go or I will go to Mr. Arnoul and tell him how abusive you are to me and especially Miss Arnoul!" Claire said, angrily. Poor Claire would regret ever saying that to Clause.  
  
" Do not raise your voice at me Claire! I will not let a dirty maid like you threaten me!" Clause said, striking her very hard on the head.  
  
Claire was delicate and frail. So delicate that her vision instantly went black from the strike. Everything went black for her. Forever.  
  
Blood dripped from her temple to the fine rug. Her eyes were wide open and a single sad tear rolled past her eyes and mixed with blood on the floor. Her mouth was slightly open. She had turn pale and the cloth in her hand was not only soaked with water but by blood as well. Dark red blood. The same blood that had splattered on the once clean portrait.  
  
Clause stared at Claire with horror. Did he really hit her THAT hard to kill her? He knew that he could be aggressive at times but he never imagined that he out of all people would become a murderer. He gulped. What will happen now? Will everyone find out it was me?  
  
No, he thought. Never.  
  
He looked down at Claire then at his surroundings. No one had saw. No one was near. He looked down at Claire one more time and then gulped once more. The coast was clear. He ran as far away from the body of the innocent maid ignoring the fact that he was a murderer, a fake, and had a bloody hand.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
" NOT EVEN TIME CAN CHANGE TRUE LOVE."  
  
*************************************************  
  
AN:  
  
Killing Claire was not in the plan, believe me. But then again, most people know that I love writing twists and a mysterious murder is one. Someone was murdered in the book so I decided it was only right to kill someone. Even though I did it all wrong. In the book, the servant is killed because he knew too much and the murderer killed him on purpose. Here it was the opposite. I am so sorry for the delay. I was going to post this yesterday but I got REALLY sick all of a sudden and that's why I was not online ( I'm so sorry Katherine!). I will try to update faster next time! Review when you have the time!  
  
--SDA 009  
  
*************************************************  
  
" NOT EVEN TIME CAN CHANGE TRUE LOVE."  
  
REVIEW!  
  
************************************************* 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Explanations  
  
AN:  
  
Wolfwood11: Well, I wish I could update as fast as I always say I will. I can never keep those promises. Thank you for all your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Tomoe2Kenshin: LOL, that was a funny review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Rachridgeback: Thanks, you're so sweet! Pirates of the Caribbean is one of the best movies and when I need old phrases for this story, I always pop in my DVD! LOL, I love that movie! I hope you like this chapter as well!  
  
CheetorX: Thank you so much for your compliment and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Serene Faerie: Well, Saku ( Yay, I did it!), I'm happy you like this fic and I know I'm making Françoise suffer a lot. But she'll suffer WAY more then this! I hope you like this chapter, Saku!  
  
BabyG of Westlife: Whoa, that's intense. You really do hate Clause don't you? LOL, don't worry he's going to get what he deserves soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Thank you for all the reviews. Your compliments and approval means so much to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review when you have the time!  
  
--SDA 009  
  
P.S I'm such a liar. In my last chapter, I said I would update faster. Hah! I'm so sorry. I got a bad cold ( Do I get sick frequently or what?) and I've been busy with school work. Don't worry though. My other C009 story will come to an end soon so that means I'll be able to update faster.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Cyborg 009 or Both Sides of Time in any way.  
  
***********************************  
  
" Françoise, where could you be?" Jean Paul sighed.  
  
He closed his eyes painfully as he walked down one of the many corridors in the mansion. He hummed to himself, eyes closed, and kept on walking until he almost tripped over a large object.  
  
" What in-" He started but when he noticed what he almost tripped over, his eyes grew wide. " Claire! My Lord, what happened? Oh Claire!"  
  
He knelt beside her, holding her wrist, to make sure she had a pulse. He gasped. She was dead..  
  
" Who did this to you, Claire?" He asked, eyes filled with tears. He practically grew up with Claire! Her parents worked here when both he and Claire were young and since their death, Claire was forced to either move out somewhere else or work for them. And now the girl who devoted her life to work and sacrificed her young life to him and his family was dead.  
  
But he knew that it wasn't a normal death. There was no fallen object that could have killed her or cause that gash on her head. Although it was frightening and terrible, he knew that someone had killed Claire. Someone murdered Claire on the same day his sister disappeared. There was something wrong here. Who could have murdered Claire?  
  
Then a thought hit him. If Claire was murdered then that could only mean that Françoise was de- No! She's alive! He thought, at the verge of tears.  
  
" FATHER! FATHER! COME HERE QUICK!" He yelled.  
  
He had to solve this mystery and find his sister before something happened to her or else..  
***  
  
She gasped in delight when she went inside the bathroom. Although it wasn't as fancy as her bathroom, it still was small and simply darling! She grinned. The toilet was so small and delicate! It was so adorable!  
  
It was so hot. The temperature seemed to be raising and she had no choice but to strip down to a small white dress she wore under her thick garments. Under the short white dress, she wore her corset and under garments. She blushed. She had never been in a boy's presence wearing just her under garments and a thin white dress that thank goodness, hid the parts she didn't want him to see.  
  
She had been in Joe's arms for a while and he held her tight, whispering kind words in her ear. Words that comforted her slightly but she could not ignore the fact that she was so far away from home and the chances of going back were slim. And if she did find a way to go back home, she would have to explain everything to her brother and Father, who wouldn't believe one word.  
  
And if I do tell them, she thought, I'll go straight to an asylum..  
  
She sighed and stared at the pile of clothes under her feet. She couldn't believe that she wore all of that every day. She shook her head and carried the pile, closing the bathroom's door behind her. The wooden floor was cold and clean and the walls were covered by portraits and old family pictures. She smiled when she saw one of Joe when he was just a little boy. He was so adorable!  
  
She blushed and walked inside the living room, where Joe was waiting for her, two drinks in his hands. Jet had left and it was only them both. He smiled at her but he blushed slightly when he noticed how short and transparent her white dress was. He turned his head slightly, wanting to be polite.  
  
" You could put your close over there if you want," He said, pointing down at the floor next to the couch. She nodded, a grateful smile on her face, and gently placed the clothes on the floor.  
  
" Thank you so much Joe for your hospitality," She said, softly, accepting the cup of juice he held in his hand for her. Finally, ignoring the shortness of her dress, he looked in her eyes and smiled.  
  
" You're welcome, Françoise," He said, beaming.  
  
He sat on the couch and motioned her to sit next to him and she did. She blushed, the awkward silence making her feel uncomfortable. She played with his fingers, staring down at her lap, knowing that what she was doing was disrespectful.  
  
I guess I lost my manners as well, she thought, frowning.  
  
" Françoise?" She turned her head towards Joe and stared into his eyes. His cheeks were pink, which made her smile. It surprised her on how shy he could be.  
  
" Yes?" She said, nodding her head slightly.  
  
" How was it like to travel through time like that?" He asked, sheepishly.  
  
" Well," She said, running her fingers through her smooth blond hair. " It was a very horrible experience. I heard screams and I saw lights I never seen before. Well it really started with a head ache and dizziness and the next thing I know, I was in my poor mansion."  
  
" Wow," He said. " How is it like there? You know, in your time."  
  
" It's beautiful. There are lots of trees and plants and little towns. My mansion was so beautiful and it was very elegant and fancy. But in the same time, being rich was horrible. I already have a fiancé too. I'm only fifteen, Joe!" She said.  
  
" Oh." He said, hurt. " You have a fiancé?"  
  
" Yes but I simply despise him. He's very aggressive and he hurts me emotionally and physically. He's a horrible man but my Father thinks that he's the perfect man for me. I don't want to marry him!" She said, sadly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
" He sounds horrible," He said.  
  
" He can be nice but he spends most of his time hurting me," She said.  
  
This immediately angered Joe and his eyes narrowed. Who was this man? Who dared hurt this beautiful girl?  
  
" That's not right!" He said. She stared at him confused. " Girls as beautiful and as elegant as yourself should be treated with respect and love. This man doesn't deserve you, Françoise."  
  
Tears glistened in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight.  
  
" Oh Joe." She said. " You are wonderful, you truly are."  
  
" So are you, Françoise," He said, softly.  
  
They separated slightly so they would be able to look into each other's eyes. He put a hand under her chin and was bringing her lips towards his own when-  
  
" Ow," She whimpered.  
  
" Françoise are you okay?" He asked, alarmed.  
  
She put a hand on her temple and closed her eyes in pain. The head ache was returning and she knew what was coming next. She stood up, almost stumbling on her feet.  
  
" Françoise, Françoise, what's wrong?" He asked, standing up, holding her shoulders.  
  
" Joe." She said, slightly dazed. " I have to go."  
  
" No, you can't! You can't go back!" He said, holding her shoulders tight.  
  
" I am sorry," She said, shacking his hands off and running outside, Joe running behind her.  
  
" Françoise!"  
  
He grabbed her by her shoulder, capturing her lips in his own but she was already glowing and soon was gone..  
  
" No," He said, lost. He fell on his knees. " I only knew you for three hours and I'm already in love with you, Françoise...Francoise..Come back.Come back."  
  
But she wasn't listening..She was gone.  
  
***  
  
After hearing all the screams and seeing all the multicolored lights, she finally arrived back in her time. A town man was walking by and noticed her, unconscious on the green grass.  
  
" I found her! I found her!" He yelled and soon a crowd came and took her home.  
  
***  
  
Carriages went in and out the gates of the mansion. Usually, carriages that belonged to police men. Mr. Arnoul had called the police who were busy on both the disappearance of his daughter and the POSSIBLE murder of one of his maids. It had become such a stressful day. He yearned to see his gorgeous daughter safe and sound.  
  
" I don't know who could have done it, officer," He said, rubbing his temple as he closed his eyes. " Please, just find my daughter."  
  
His wish was soon granted when both Clause and Jean Paul came running towards him, with grins on their faces.  
  
" Father, Father, they found her! They are bringing her home now!" Jean Paul said, happily.  
  
" Yes! She's probably already outside!" Clause said, smiling in relief. My money's saved, he thought, in relief. Damn girl.  
  
" Thank goodness," Mr. Arnoul sighed.  
  
He followed the youngsters outside and found his daughter being carried by an officer.  
  
" They found her," He said.  
  
" Good, good," Mr. Arnoul said, a smile on his face.  
  
But things were far from over...  
  
***  
  
The maids were told not to say a word to Françoise about Claire's murder. Everyone knew that Claire and Françoise were close friends and that the sudden news would shock her too much. No one asked questions about her whereabouts. Well at least not yet.  
  
The maids were tying Françoise's corset when without knocking, Clause came inside her room, a frown on his face.  
  
Oh no, no, she thought, in dismay.  
  
" Girls, please leave. I will like to have some time alone with my fiancé," He said.  
  
" But-"  
  
" Now," He ordered and the maids walked out the room without any further questions to ask.  
  
Françoise stared at him with wide eyes. She closed her eyes as he walked towards her. She shuddered when she felt a cold hand on her slender neck and she knew what he was going to ask-  
  
" Where were you?"  
  
She gulped and tried to think of explanations she could give him without telling him the truth.  
  
He walked behind her and grabbed her corset's strings, tying them tightly. She felt like her ribs were beings crushed against each other and that her lungs had no space to breath. She was practically gasping for air.  
  
" Tell me the truth now."  
  
She winced and gulped. This wasn't going to be fun..  
  
***  
  
" IN LOVE?!" He heard Jet say from the other line.  
  
" I dunno," Joe said. " I kissed her, Jet!"  
  
" Whoa, you were so worried about Janet earlier and the next thing I know, you're kissing a hot chick from 1903," Jet said, snickering. Joe blushed, playing with the phone's cord with his index finger.  
  
" It wasn't much of a kiss. It only lasted like five seconds," He said, sheepishly.  
  
" A kiss is a kiss, Joe. God, how long did you know this girl, again?" Jet joked.  
  
" C'mon Jet. She's so sweet and modest and-"  
  
" HOT," Jet finished. " For a girl that's supposed to be dead, the girl is hot."  
  
" Stop using that word! You're making me feel bad," Joe said, blushing furiously.  
  
" Oh yeah. You said she's gone, right?" Jet asked.  
  
" Yeah," He said, his heart breaking.  
  
" That sucks. So she's back to her own time. That's too bad. I actually liked the girl," Jet said.  
  
" Eh?" Joe said, surprised.  
  
" Oh well.Nothing. It's weird isn't it? I never thought that this traveling through time business was real," Jet said, thoughtfully.  
  
" Neither did I," He said.  
  
" I wonder what she's doing now," Jet wondered.  
  
" Yeah, me too."  
  
Joe's eyes fell on the pile of clothing on the floor and picked them up, the smell of heavy perfume in his nose. His eyes filled with tears.  
  
I've never loved a girl so much, he thought. I never loved a girl so quick.  
  
I wonder if you're okay..  
  
But Françoise was far from okay..  
  
***  
  
Françoise whimpered as Clause pushed her against the wall, his hands clutching her shoulders. His eyes narrowed and his face was red from anger. His blue eyes were extremely cold and stared at her with so much hatred.  
  
" Don't you dare lie again. Now where were you, Françoise? " He asked, furious.  
  
" Clause, I to-told you. I go- got lost," She said, wincing in pain.  
  
" That is a fib! How did you faint then?" He asked, angrily.  
  
" My corset was too tight!" She said.  
  
" And that my dear must have been why you were not wearing the dress you wore this morning, I presume?" He said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
" No! I fainted and when I woke up, I was not wearing my dress. I think someone stole it," She said, trembling.  
  
His face went from red to pale white. His eyes soften slightly and he stared at her, slightly worried. His grip on her shoulders soften.  
  
" Françoise, did someone-"  
  
" No, I do not think so. I am in no pain and wouldn't there be blood on my clothes or any sign?"  
  
" Perhaps," He said. His hands slipped off her shoulders and he turned his back to her. " As much as I want to believe you, I cannot. There is no proof to your tale. And there is no excuse for you being so far away from home and town."  
  
Before she could say a word he walked out but stopped before he was out the door. He turned around and stared at her with stiff, angry eyes.  
  
" But we will find out the truth sooner or later, Françoise. You cannot lie to your Father. And I cannot permit you to lie to me again," He said and motioned the frightened maids to go back in and fully dress her. Françoise eyes filled with tears and she looked down at the floor, sadly.  
  
What am I going to do now? She thought..  
  
She fought the tears away as the maids tightened her corset and delicately, slipped her gown over her head. They brushed her hair into an elegant knot and placed a matching hat on her head, tying it into a bow. Françoise took a quick glance at the mirror and rolled her eyes.  
  
They treat and dress me like a china doll, she thought. They are afraid to making one mistake and letting me fall.  
  
She wished she could live in Joe's century where your destiny wasn't already planned and you lived in a carefree environment. Things seemed so much easier there. She sighed and the maids smiled and stared at her with loving eyes full of awe and admiration.  
  
" You are simply adorable, Miss Arnoul!" They both chirped, beaming. Françoise smiled weakly.  
  
" Thank you. You two may leave, if you wish," She said.  
  
" Thank you Miss Arnoul. You are very kind," They bowed and closed the door behind them.  
  
She sighed heavily and walked over to her large window, admiring the beauty of the sun setting far in the horizon. She watched it set behind the large hills and trees and she stared at the many colors like yellow, purple, and pink in the sky in awe. There was nothing that could compare to the beauty of an every day sunset.  
  
She heard her door creak open and then close. She looked behind her and found her brother staring at her with tearful eyes. He ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her, reminding her of the hug she had shared with Joe. She blushed.  
  
" Oh Françoise, I am so happy that you are safe!" He cried.  
  
" Oh Jean Paul," She said, crying with him.  
  
After hugging for a long time, he let go and stared at her with sad eyes. He gulped and she knew that he was keeping something from her. Something terrible.  
  
" What happened, Jean Paul?" She asked, puzzled.  
  
There was an awkward silence and he finally found the courage to look at her in the eyes. He sighed deeply and stared at her with sorry eyes.  
  
" Françoise."  
  
" What happened?" She said, feeling nervous. Something horrible happened, she just knew it..  
  
If I tell her, he thought, then Father will be angry. But I can't keep this a secret from her. I must confess.  
  
" Darling, Claire has been murdered," He said. " And they have arrested Father for it too."  
  
Françoise stared at him with wide eyes of disbelief, shock, and horror.  
  
Can my life get any worse?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
" NOT EVEN TIME CAN CHANGE TRUE LOVE."  
  
************************************************  
  
AN:  
  
Originally, this chapter was only five pages long but I knew it was TOO short. That's why I decided to make it a couple of pages longer just for you all! Please review when you have the time!  
  
--SDA 009  
  
P.S I have written a new fic but it's based on Digimon and not Cyborg 009. It's called Under a Cherry Blossom Tree and I would love it if you all read it. I don't care if you're not a fan of Digimon. I just want to know what you all think, so if you can spare some time to read it, I will appreciate it!  
  
*************************************************  
  
" NOT EVEN TIME CAN CHANGE TRUE LOVE."  
  
REVIEW!  
  
************************************************* 


End file.
